


Lava

by itsmadeofgold



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradam_kiss, Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmadeofgold/pseuds/itsmadeofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sprinkling of plot on this big ol' dollop of porn has to do with long-time friends Kradam going on their first date after deciding they both want more.  As we join them, they have just arrived back at Adam's place for dessert after a lovely dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lava

The dating thing is working out so far.

Adam had been worried at first - and he knew Kris had been, too - that even though they were both ready to _take the next step_ or whatever, that they’d have trouble getting out of the friend zone once they finally tried. That it would be awkward or strange. It wasn’t, though; just the opposite. _This_ felt right; the possibility in the air, the tension that was just an amplified version of the spark they’d tried to ignore for so long adding extra meaning to every look and touch.

It feels right and easy and Adam knows it’s only going to get better. It’s all he can do not to pounce on Kris the minute he’s got the door closed behind them, locking them safely in the privacy of his apartment, but he calls upon his self-control and holds himself back. He made it through dinner, he tells himself, he can certainly wait a few more minutes. Stick to the agenda.

He thinks this part is going to be good, anyway. That helps him to be patient.

“Have a seat,” he says, gesturing to the couch. Kris smiles and walks into the living room, turning on one foot, lazily falling onto the sofa with a sigh.

“Stay right there,” Adam says, holding up one finger as he walks by, out of the living room and through the archway into the kitchen. Once there, he pushes the button on the coffee maker, then turns to push another on the microwave. He peeks his head around the doorway and calls “sorry, just another minute.”

“Take your time,” Kris says.

Adam finally emerges from the kitchen several minutes later, carrying a tray heavy with goodies and grinning like Donna Reed. There are two cups of coffee, a creamer, a sugar bowl, and two molten pots of chocolatey goodness he _knows_ Kris will love. Looking at Kris’s face as he sets the tray on the coffee table in front of him, Adam call tell that his efforts are appreciated.

“Coffee and dessert, as promised,” he says, grinning. “Try to pretend you didn’t hear the microwave. These are totally home-baked chocolate... melty cakes. Of some kind.”

Kris smiles. “Delicious,” he says, but he’s not looking at the tray, and Adam feels a little jolt.

Yeah, this is going to be good.

Kris pats the couch beside him. “Sit,” he says.

Adam does as he’s told, coming around the coffee table to snuggle in close to Kris’s side.

“Cream?” Adam says.

“No, thank you,” Kris says. “Black is fine. I’m more interested in this anyway.” He picks up his spoon, digging into dessert with surprising daintiness. Molten chocolate oozes out where his spoon cracks the shell, and he hums excitedly as he leans forward to take the first bite.

Adam is transfixed as he watches, realizing how very right he was not to skip this part. He’s always known that Kris has a sweet tooth, but this face is very near bliss - eyes closed, lips wet - and it’s fascinating to watch. Fascinating in a way that’s making Adam blush.

So when that little drop of chocolate falls from Kris’s lip onto his chin, Adam can’t stop himself from reaching out to wipe it away with his finger. And then Kris’s lip is _right there,_ so he can’t not touch it. Because he _can_ now. That’s what this is, that’s what tonight means. He can touch now.

And that’s when Kris’s eyes open, and those pretty brown eyes with their long, long lashes look straight into Adam’s when he parts his lips and pulls the finger in, sucking lightly as his tongue moves, licking the chocolate away.

Adam shivers and a small smile grows on his face, because _yeah._ They’ve made it here. They’re done with dinner and everything else and now it’s time for _this_ and _finally._

Kris releases Adam’s finger with a soft wet noise and Adam hums, letting his hand trail down Kris’s face on its way to take the spoon from him. He glances downward long enough to scoop up a gooey spoonful of chocolate, and then to take Kris’s hand in his free one. He looks back up at Kris, though, when he lets the chocolate drizzle, down over Kris’s fingers and palm, oozing outward onto Adam’s pants, his hand, the floor.

He never breaks eye contact as he moves his hand up, bringing Kris’s with it; he see Kris almost flinch, like he’s bracing himself.

Adam smiles just for a second, then his look turns serious before he runs his tongue slowly up Kris’s palm, from the base to the tip of his middle finger. A ripple seems to run up Kris’s body, keeping pace with Adam’s tongue on his hand.

Adam licks his lips, then runs his tongue along Kris’s little finger, up and down once quickly before swallowing it. He pulls back once lightly, then moves forward again before pulling the finger out long and slow, sucking harder. It comes out wet and clean, and Adam moves on to the ring finger, giving it the same treatment, humming satisfaction as Kris starts to writhe, breathing heavier with each flick of Adam’s tongue.

Adam has to move closer, leaning more weight on Kris and wrapping his free arm around him, because by the time he’s working his middle finger - flicking at the base with his tongue, pulling it out so, so slowly - Kris has started to buck a little bit and Adam isn’t finished with his hand yet.

He keeps looking at him, keeps looking at Kris’s wide, wild eyes, his mouth open and panting now as Adam licks his index finger clean. Adam leaves Kris’s hand hanging there, index finger willing prisoner in his mouth, when he trails his hand down Kris’s body to cup his dick.

 _So fucking hard._ Kris bucks against his hand, moaning, taking Adam by surprise and making his own hard-on ache. He grips harder, massaging Kris through his pants as he continues sucking his finger, biting it a little bit now, too. And it only takes a few seconds before Kris’s face crumbles, moaning low and plaintive as he shakes against Adam. He pulls his hand out of Adam’s mouth, moving it down to cup Adam, hard and twitching.

Adam groans, and in the next moment Kris is moving, flushed and panting, to the floor. He fumbles for only a moment with Adam’s pants and then has them undone, hesitating not even a moment before swallowing all of Adam that he can, using his hands to make up the difference. He mimics Adam’s mouth, matching it lick for lick and suck for suck, shaking through the aftershocks of his own orgasm and the shuddering of Adam’s body under him and inside him.

When Adam comes he can see Kris shuddering, gulping as he swallows; can feel the vibrations of his hums and moans through his skin. He shakes from it, and the moment he has control of his arms again he reaches for Kris, pulling him up and holding him as they both gasp for air.

Then they kiss, disjointed and breathless at first and then slow and lazy, tasting chocolate and each other, letting the coffee and the dessert get cold on the table.


End file.
